The MSM RCMI Center of Excellence for Clinical and Translational Research (MSM R-CENTER) is designed to establish an institution-wide organizational framework and research infrastructure for promoting clinical and translational research. Our approach to translational research reaches from bench-to-bedside as well as from bedside-to-curbside in underserved minority communities. The RCMI program's decade long investments in the development of the MSM research infrastructure served as a strong foundation for establishing the MSM R-CENTER five years ago. However, it is also recognized that it is the investment in human capital - our students and faculty - that will define the long-term success of MSM's clinical and translational research enterprise. The major objective of re-engineering our research enterprise is to establish a research environment that will enable MSM to emerge as preeminent in training the next generation of minority clinical/translational investigators who will use discovery science to reduce health disparities. This competing R-CENTER renewal proposal builds upon the foundational infrastructure developed with the careful stewardship and investments of RCMI resources over the past decade. Our approach is to further enhance our research capacity in clinical and translational science by building effective partnerships and seeking synergies that leverage the collective strengths of our talented faculty, trainees, students and collaborators. The R-CENTER's institution-wide organizational framework and key functions are designed to strengthen the transformative process begun during the first funding cycle. Aim I: Transform Our Institution - Prioritize growth in clinical and translational research through focused investments, strategic collaborations with alignment of clinical services, research infrastructure and technology transfer. Aim II: Transform Our Research Environment - Support a clinical and translational research home with an administrative structure that streamlines and monitors access to resources, supports best practices in regulatory compliance and research efficiency. Aim III: Transform the Community of Biomedical Scientists - Foster innovations in team science and prioritize training the next generation of clinical and translational scientists in cutting edge approaches to addressing health disparities. Aim IV: Transform Our Community - Establish a continuous learning healthcare system with bidirectional communications, a community-centered model of clinical and translational research that advances discovery science and translates new knowledge into improvements in the health status of minority communities.